Super Battle Droid
The Super Battle Droid is a Star Wars minifigure. It is an advanced version of the standard B1 Battle Droid. Description The Super Battle Droid stands taller than most other mini-figures. It consists of a single piece for the torso, a single piece for the legs, and two parts for the arms. All sections but the leg part are exclusive to the mini-figure, as its unique design cannot be matched by standard components. Three variants were made, each one differing very slightly from the last. ;Variant 1 The first Super Battle Droid was released in 2002 and was coloured metallic pearl blue. The torso wss large and wedge-shaped with four horizontal grooves on the lower half. The upper half is smooth and slightly rounded. The "head" of the droid does not stick out or protrude like minifigure or normal battle droid heads; rather, it sits at shoulder level, with no neck. Two slightly raised sections near the shoulders flank the head. The arms are identical and have two grips, one one each side, with a circular section representing a hinge near the middle. This immobile "hinge" is closer to one end than the other, depicting a shorter upper arm than the forearm. The forearm is narrow near the front grip and widens as it approaches the hinge. A small tube is located on the arm, representing the arm-mounted repeating blaster with which the droids are equipped. The legs and feet consist of a single piece. The legs are narrow from the front, have square-like calves and have one joint at the knee; however, the feet are connected at the bottom and the knee joints are immobile, allowing for only the limited movement of bending at the waist. ;Variant 2 The second variant was released in 2007 and differed from the original in that while the first version was metallic pearl blue, this new variant was metallic dark grey. ;Super Battle Droid Commander The third and as of yet last version released was introduced in 2009. This, too, was very similar to its predecessor. The difference is in the left arm: instead of the standard small blaster, the forearm is the gun. At the elbow joint the arm becomes cylindrical and extends farther than the other one representing the rocket launcher some special Super Battle Droid models possess. Video Game Variants In the Game Boy Advance version of LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, the Super Battle Droid is present in the game, which is based on the physical variants, but green instead of blue or grey. For console versions of LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, as well as for LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy and LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, the Super Battle Droid is a based on the Super Battle Droid's first physical variant. It has the ability to shoot but is unable to jump. If the "Self Destruct" extra is activated by purchasing its corresponding power brick, the droid also has the ability to blow itself up. The Super Battle Droid returns in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars as a grey version, and retains its abilities from the previous games. Also in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, golden versions can be found throughout levels, called "Golden Super Battle Droids". Once these droids are built in the level, they can assist the player throughout the mission. Background B2 Super Battle Droids were a key part of the CIS military. They were specialized battle droids encased in thick shells of armour and equipped with heavy weapons. Their strong, bulky exterior made them difficult to take down. That, coupled with their wrist-mounted repeating blasters and missile launchers, made them extremely valuable on the battlefield. It also made them rather expensive to create, which is why they were never mass-produced in numbers rivaling the more basic B1s. Unlike their less powerful counterparts, which often served other functions like that of a pilot, B2s were designed for combat and nothing else. B2s rarely, if ever, spoke, and marched on the front lines, often acting as shields for the B1s behind them. They were known to destroy everything in their path, including other droids, to reach their quarry. They were occasionally painted in camouflage for dense jungle planets and were sometimes modified to carry heavy missile launchers. Super Battle Droids were utilized by the CIS at all points in the Clone Wars from beginning to end. Variations SuperBattleDroid.png|Appearance in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Lego.com Description Appearances * 7163 Republic Gunship * 7654 Droids Battle Pack * 7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid * 7681 Separatist Spider Droid * 7869 Battle For Geonosis * 8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) * 8091 Republic Swamp Speeder * 9509 LEGO Star Wars Advent Calendar * 75016 Homing Spider Droid * 75021 Republic Gunship * 75043 AT-AP * Comic-Con Exclusive Clone Wars Set * 75042 Droid Gunship * 75056 LEGO Star Wars Advent Calendar * 75085 Hailfire Droid Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga External Links Category:Minifigures introduced in 2002 Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Droid Minifigs Category:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure Category:Minifigures with unique Heads